SBFW Fanon
SBFW Fanon is a community fanon series created by TheJasbre202, it airs regularly on Sponge TV Thursdays at 10 PM CST. Synopsis A familiar synopsis to you all, but basically the entire SBFW community running SBFW in a mega corporation building, with each episode being written by a fan, and the entire show being made by the community. Themes Opening * Marble Tulip Juicy Tree Short - Ween (Season 1) * Back to Basom - Ween (Seasons 2-) Closing * I'll Be Your Johnny On the Spot - Ween (Seasons 1-2) * Transdermal Celebration - Ween (Seasons 3-) Characters Main * TheJasbre202 * Purple133 * Locknloaded23 * The Terrible Travis * SpongeBot678 * CrazySponge * SuperJoeyBros9 4- * FireMatch 1-5 * PatchThePuppy 3-5 (Unknown when return) Recurring * ImageNotUploaded * AlternativeHuman93 1-5; Guest Seasons 7- * Danzxvfan8275 * Rocky Lobster * SBCA * International SBSP 2- * GraniteToast1992 3.0 2- * Golfpecks256 2- * Morgan Gam 4- * CrazyMew37 5- * Gene F. Scallop 5- * Joseph TBA (Announced as recurring cast in future season) * PolarTem 3-5 (Unknown when return) * PatchThePuppy 1; Guest Season 2 * Austin D3 4 * Squiddleword 4 * RedBomb1 4 Regulations * Each season has a maximum of 5 double episodes. * The size of each banner must be 2436 by 1125 pixels. * Each season must air from late September to May on Thursdays. * Each show-runner can run up to 3 seasons at a time, between each time they run 3 seasons there should be a 3-6 season break. * If you have a question, or a huge series directional-changing idea, go ask TheJasbre202 before doing it. * Have fun with it! XD Show Staff * Writer, Director, Title Card Maker (S3-present), Supervising Producer/Director, Chief Executive Producer (S4-), Showrunner (S1-3, 9-10) * Writer, Director, Head Writer (S2-4), Executive Producer/Showrunner (S4-6) * Writer (S4-), Head Writer (S5-10), Executive Producer/Showrunner (S7-8) * & Writers (S4-), Executive Producers/Showrunners (S11-12) * Writer (S2-), Executive Producer/Showrunner (S13) * Title Card Director (S4-) * Writer * Freelance Writer (S2, 4, 5-6) * Writer (S2-) * Writer (S4-), Director (S4-) * Writer (S4-) * Writer (S4-) * Writer (S5), Director (S5)* Former * Writer (S1-4), Freelance Director (S4), Title Card Artist (S1-3) * Writer (S1-4), Director (S3-4) * Freelance Writer (S2) * Writer (S3-4) * Writer (S3-4) Notes * " * " denotes SpongeBot is taking Jasbre's place for the majority of the season as he is working on the TV Movie that airs at the end of the season. * Beginning in 2023, reruns of episodes written by FireMatch would take a reduced role as most of them would stop being rerun by all the networks due to the episodes including spite-filled plots against fellow users FireMatch hated or had something against at the time. Only a select few of his non-spite episodes will be reran from then on out. Production The series was created by TheJasbre202 in late 2018, and premiered in January 2019 with a 13-episode season. PolarTem was almost fired because of a feud between her and Jasbre, but never ended up being fired. FireMatch quit doing the title cards after episode 49, so Jasbre took over (originally Jasbre was gonna co-make them beginning with Season 4 but Matchy couldn't make it that far), so you can notice a big difference between episode 49 and 51. Much of the crew would leave after Season Four, namely director AlternativeHuman93 and writer/future-showrunner FireMatch. Four new crew members will take their place in Season 5. It was then announced that their characters (Matchy and Alt) would be exiting the show at the end of the Fifth Season in the Civil War Arc, however, Alt will stay around with a low recurring appearance role beginning in the Seventh Season. A spin-off of the series is in the works for the Jasbre wiki, ESB Fanon, also created by TheJasbre202, but the series will consist of Fanonia SpongeBobia networks/companies and ESB users as writers/directors. The premiere date is the same as SBFW Fanon's 5th season, and will take place after the new HQ opens up. Beginning in 2023, reruns of episodes written by FireMatch would take a reduced role as most of them would stop being rerun by all the networks due to the episodes including spite-filled plots against fellow users FireMatch hated or had something against at the time. Only a select few of his non-spite episodes will be reran from then on out. Production Companies * Jasbre Productions (Main Producer) * Box Productions (Co-Producer, Season 2-4) * Jasbre Animation (Animation Producer) Airing Networks * Sponge TV (Original Airings; Also Producer) * Cartoon Universe (Reruns; 2021-) * Box Productions (Reruns; 2021-) * Toon Disney Channel (Reruns; 2022-) * Monorail TV (Reruns; 2022-) References Category:Spin-Offs Category:2019 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Shows created by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:SBFW Fanon Category:2019 Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:FireMatch Category:Purple133 Category:Parad0xGamerYT Category:Shows written by Parad0xGamerYT Category:2018 Category:Fanon Category:Sponge TV Category:Episode Guides Category:Shows written by AlternativeHuman93 Category:AlternativeHuman93 Category:Shows written by Cicicicity Category:Cicicicity Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Locknloaded23 Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Shows written by PolarTem Category:Shows written by Patch The Puppo Category:Patch The Puppo Category:PolarTem Category:Shows written by GraniteToast1992 3.0 Category:GraniteToast1992 3.0 Category:Shows written by 1033Forest Category:1033Forest Category:Shows written by CrazySponge Category:CrazySponge Category:Shows written by SuperJoeyBros9 Category:SuperJoeyBros9 Category:Shows written by Ianthenicedsguy Category:Ianthenicedsguy Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by FireMatch Category:Shows directed by Purple133 Category:Shows directed by AlternativeHuman93 Category:Shows directed by SuperJoeyBros9